New York For Spidey
by FrostedDragonHeart
Summary: Spider-Man is getting it handed to him. The people of New York are rallied behind him, but is he going to make it through? Two-shot. T-for safety and injuries. Comic/Movie/TV show world: works for any!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

 _Bam!_

Another hit. Another bruise. Another cracked rib.

 _Bam!_

Another dent in the cement.

 _Bam!_

Time Square was littered in Spider-Man sized holes. His blood splatted across sidewalks. Glass from innocent cars and business windows protruded from his limbs and his back.

 _Bam!_

Did he even feel that one? The pain wasn't there. Not like it was before. It was more like a dull annoyance at this point. He was just tired now.

Another toss through the air but this time was different. He felt himself flying further until he was skidding on the concrete like a pebble across still water.

Finally, he stopped. Finally, he could lay still. Finally, he could take a moment to just focus on breathing.

Spidey tried to push himself off his stomach and roll into a more comfortable position, but just that small movement made him dizzy and his arms collasped like cooked noodles beneath him. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. He felt helpless.

"Poor little arachnid."

All too suddenly, a metallic claw clamped around Spidey's throat, cutting of his already ill-used airway.

"All alone and withering like the puny creature you are." Doctor Octopus gloated, bringing Spider-Man to face level, the other members of the Sinister Six standing close by, cocky grins stretched across their faces.

Spidey felt the impact of those words. For hours he had been fighting the Sinister Six to no avail. And without help. No Acengers had shown up to his defense. No S.H.I.E.L.D agents. No Fantastic Four. No one.

And yeah, they all deal with issues outside of New York, but did they really have to be saving the day elsewhere on the exact same day these psychos decided to pummel him to death?!

Just the Parker luck, he supposes.

Spidey tuned back into Doc. Ock's monologue-ing.

"... no one to help-" _plink!_

Was that a... can of beans?

"That's what you think ya freak!" A heavily New York accented voice challenged.

"Yeah, New York's got Spidey's back!" Shouted another, this one female.

"And we're tired of see'an ya pick on'im!" Shouted get another voice.

Gradually, the uproar kept growing until you couldn't pick apart the insults from the sea of New Yorker's standing up for their spider.

At least, Spidey assumed that roaring was voices and not the whole oxygen depletion.

 _Plink! Plink, plink, plink!_ And just as suddenly as his air had been cut off, it came rushing back as he hit the pavement. Ock had dropped him and was backing up, looking utterly shocked rather than pained at the random objects the pedestrians were throwing at him and the other baddies.

Clutching his soar throat, Spidey turned to look at the huge crowd, rallied in his defense.

And he was utterly floored.

These citizens... they were _defending_ him. They were standing up to some of the most powerful villains in New York for him. Saving him. Shouting insults and throwing things, trying to do what they could to help their hero. And in that moment, Spider-Man felt like a hero. He felt like everything he'd ever done for the city was being acknowledged. All of the Daily Bugles stupid news feeds about him didn't matter. New York was showing their love for him right now. Showing him that everything he's ever done for the city has made a difference. He was willing to fight for this city, and right now... it looked like the city was willing to fight for him too.

Spidey could feel all his injuries sitting there on the pavement. His body felt like one giant bruise and he could see the damage in his suit. He could see the blood and feel his lungs rattling, but more importantly, he could hear the citizens behind him.

And then, he was on his feet.

The next few... seconds? Minutes? Hours? They were all a blur. A blur of punches, kicks, flips, swings, webbing, head-butting, and quips and before he knew it... he was just standing. Standing in front of a beaten, defeated and restrained Sinister Six. At some point, he realized, he had triple webbed the unconscious bunch of baddies and wrapped two street lamps around them.

Spidey panted, a sense of relief washing over him. He'd done it. The city was safe.

And he felt himself falling.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know, it's super short, but there will be a second part soon which will focus heavily on NY helping it's hero!**

 **Reviews are welcomed and cherished :D**

 **See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Here I am with the last part of the two-shot, which is much longer than the first part...**

 **(My other stories are like "whyyyyy? why you do this to us?)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel had never seen his fellow New Yorker's come together tonight like they have for Spidey. Everyone in the streets of Time Square was either yelling at the creeps attacking their hero, or throwing stuff at them. Even the barrier of officers had joined in, stepping aside just slightly to allow the crowd space to see and aim.

Daniel bent down, looking for another rock or piece of trash, when something caught his eye. Spidey was looking at the crowd. Just staring at the mass of citizens pissed off at the six weirdos' who chose to pick on their hero. There was no possible way to tell what the hero's expression was, but Daniel had a good feeling. A feeling that Spider-Man was finally seeing how much New York cared about him. That it's citizens remember each and every car chase, bank robbery, alleyway mugging, cat stuck in a drain pipe, building fire, old lady crossing a road, distressed child, city in peril moment. Everything. New York wasn't taking its hero for granted. They were going to fight for him as much as he fights for them.

And that must have been exactly what was going through Spidey's head because the injured hero got on his feet and began fighting again.

He fought like Daniel had never know the hero to fight before. Faster, more precise, and more determined. Daniel couldn't imagine the kind of adrenaline rush Spidey must be feeling. The hero probably isn't even aware of what he was doing. And neither was he! Everything was moving so fast, it was hard to keep up. All he could keep up with was that every couple of seconds, as it seemed, another goon was down. Spidey was taking a few hits, but they didn't even seem to faze him. He just kept fighting and New York was cheering him on!

The fight was projected onto every screen in time square. A news helicopter was filming from above while several other news stations filmed on the ground, reporters excitedly…err, uh, reporting into their mics. Daniel even saw a woman speaking rapidly into a mic without a camera crew and assumed that she was from a radio station.

With all this going on, Daniel knew that the people at home, not just the ones here on the streets, were cheering Spider-Man on too.

And then, as suddenly as the fight had begun, it was over and Spidey was standing next to the villains, who were sticky with web and restrained with street lights.

The whole crowd was in an uproar! Everyone cheering for their hero, hooting and hollering. It was ridiculous! Strangers were hugging strangers, and people were crying out of sheer joy. It was truly an amazing thing to be a part of.

Until Spider-Man fell.

He wasn't moving at all.

A deafening silence washed over the streets of Time Square. Nothing could be heard but the cutting sound of helicopter propellers slicing through the air.

Police officers rushed forward to the fallen hero and that's when Daniel really saw the hero for the first time that night. Spidey was bloody, his suit teared and revealing wound after wound. He just looked terrible.

"Is there a doctor or nurse in the crowd?!" One of the officers shouted.

It was like a light went off in his head.

Daniel was a doctor. A neuro surgeon to be precise, but he had worked as an ER doctor for a few years and knew how to handle trauma patients. In fact, he was still wearing his scrubs and lab coat from when he had just gotten off work some hours ago and came to Time Square for an evening stroll before catching a taxi back to his apartment. Obviously, he had gotten distracted.

Rushing forward, Daniel broke through the crowd.

"I'm a doctor!" he said, one of the police officers grabbing his arm in greeting, a look of relief on his face.

"I'm a nurse!"

Daniel whipped his head around, seeing a young woman break through the crowd to be greeted by an officer as well. She had brown skin and dark hair that fell in tight ringlets over her shoulders. Unlike Daniel, she was dressed in street clothes; jeans and a long gray coat.

"I'm a nurse too!" Came another female voice off to his left, also being greeted by an officer. She looked a bit older than the other nurse with pale skin and straight blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her green scrub pants were visible under her long,dark red trench coat.

Daniel was slightly relieved to have some back up.

At Spider-Man's side, the three of them dropped to their knees.

"I'm Dr. Bright, but you can call me Daniel." Daniel began, taking his role as leader as he's done several times before in surgeries and trauma care. "I'm a neuro surgeon with and ER MD background.

"I'm Lisa." The blonde said. "ICU RN."

"I'm Krista." The dark-haired nurse said. "Psychiatric RN nurse, but I've worked in the trauma unit."

"Nice to meet you both." Daniel nodded, refocusing on the fallen hero. Spider-Man laid unmoving on his right side, and Daniel went through with the first steps of his clinical CPR training. "Spider-Man, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He asked, shaking his arm slightly. Spidey didn't respond.

"Lisa, would you support his neck and head, and Krista, I need you to go on the other side and help me gently turn him over." Both women nodded and took their positions. Daniel counted down from three and soon they had the unresponsive hero on his back in the streets.

At this moment in his mind, it hit Daniel that he was treating Spider-Man. The cities hero lied limp and in desperate need of medical help in front of him and he was the one providing care. It shook him for a moment, this realization. Doubt and nervousness crossing his slightly panicked mind, but he turned that off and went into autopilot. He couldn't let his feeling impact his work. And hey, when you think about it…he's actually been given a rare opportunity. To repay Spidey for everything he's done for this city. Helping the hero right now was the ultimate 'thank you' and he was ready to deliver that message.

Daniel jumped back into action. "Lisa, continue to support his head. Krista, get a radial pulse and I'll feel for his carotid pulse."

Daniel placed two fingers on Spidey's neck as Krista placed two fingers on his wrist. They both waited. Waited for a slight beating, a small flutter, anything.

Nothing.

"Daniel, I've got no pulse." Krista said, apprehension lingering on the tail end of her statement.

"Me neither." He replied, not skipping a beat. Quickly, he slipped his fingers under Spidey's mask and…and. He couldn't unmask the hero, but he needed access to this mouth. So he rolled the mask up, letting it sit on the bridge ofthe hero's nose. Then, he went down to the hem of the hero's spandex shirt and used the rips there to his advantage and tore Spider-Man's suit open from navel to chest.

He began CPR.

"Officers, do any of you have an AED in your vehicle?" Daniel asked, not lifting his eyes from the hero.

"All of us should." A gruff voice answered. "Charles, get your AED!"

"Good." Daniel replied. "Krista, I need you to preform mouth to mouth when we get the breather out of the kit. Lisa, I'll need you to monitor the AED."

"But doctor, what about his head? He could have any kind of head and neck trauma and we don't have a neck brace." Lisa pointed out.

Daniel thought about that for a moment, but quickly came up with a solution.

"Officers, find someone with a scarf."

"You heard the doctor, go!"

"Here, I've got the AED!"

"Alright." Daniel said to the young officer. "Place the pads on him please."

With slightly shaky hands, the officer attached the pads to Spider-Man's bare chest. One slightly above his right breast and the other over his left side. The officer began fumbling with the wires as Krista leaned forward to grab the breathing mask out of the kit.

"I've got a scarf!" Another officer yelled, rushing forward with a purple plaid, long thick scarf. Lisa thanked the man and carefully began wrapping the fabric around the hero's thin neck.

"Has anyone called 911?" Krista asked.

"I have." A female voice answered. "They already knew. They'd been watching the fight on the news and dispatched paramedics when they realized he collapsed. But, it's going to be a while. The fight damaged several city blocks and the ambulances are having a hard time reaching us."

"Hey Doc, there's a pretty bad gash on this leg." The gruff sounding officer reported.

Daniel looked, and it was a pretty decent sized gash, a couple centimeters deep and up to four inches long. It was on his right leg, starting above the knee and angling downward to extend around the back of his calf.

"Know how to do a tourniquet sir?"

"Yes."

"Well...I need you to do that for me."

The officer jumped in, not hesitating to wiggle off his tie.

Lisa, having finished supporting Spidey's neck with the scarf, took over the AED. "Guy's, hands off!"

"Assessing." Daniel heard the computerized voice say as he backed his hands away. "Shock advised."

"Everybody clear!" Lisa said.

A moment later, Spidey's body convulsed with an electrical shock.

Then he laid still again.

"No pulse detected." Came the voice again. "Continue clinical CPR."

Daniel took up position over Spidey's chest, once again beginning chest compression's. He focused on his rhythm, making sure it was consistent and that his compression's were deep, reaching the heart.

"Tourniquet on." The officer reported, stepping back.

The streets were quite again and the crowd of onlookers had moved into a massive circle around the team. Very little could be heard, but Daniel could make out the sound of the radio reporter quietly speaking into her mic.

"The doctor and nurses are still performing CPR…guys, it's just…heart breaking to watch this…"

Daniel tuned her out, still trying to keep his mind blank of worry, but it was getting hard. How long had he been doing this? How long did it take for him to reach Spider-Man? How long had the hero just been laying there not breathing and without a heartbeat? Time seemed so slow, and he had no idea how long this had been going on for.

"Lisa, Krista, how long has CPR been going on?"

"About three minutes." Krista answered.

Only three minutes?

"Assessing." Came the computerized voice.

"Hands off." Lisa instructed.

…

"No pulse detected. No shock advised. Continue clinical CPR."

Quickly, Krista shoved the breathing mask into Daniels hands and took up chest compression's. Daniel secured the mask over the hero's nose and mouth and grabbed the bag, pumping rhythmical breaths into his airways.

For minutes more, this continued. This cycle of encouraging a heartbeat out of the hero. Of praying for any show of life. It was all so quiet. New York was never this silent. New York was the city that never slept, it was always bustling with activity. Always alive at every hour of day and night. But the monitors of Time Square only projected images of the three care providers tirelessly working to save the city's hero. The AED machine beeped, and reporters talked quietly and gravely…

The entire city was holding its breath.

"Assessing."

"Hands off!"

…

"No pulsed detected. Shock advised."

"Stay clear!"

Again, Spider-Man's body convulsed as a shock was sent through him.

Daniel placed his fingers on Spidey's neck, manually feeling for a pulse along with the AED machine.

Nothing.

"No Pulse detected. Continue with clinical CPR."

Krista took up chest compression's once again.

Daniel placed the mask back over Spidey's face.

"He's so…small."

Daniel's head snapped up to meet Lisa's face. She was staring in a sort of disbelieving way at the limp hero, her eyes watery.

That's when Daniel looked at Spider-Man really good. And God…he was small. Daniel was sure he easily had five inches on the hero. His frame was so narrow it was impossible imagining him capable of the great feats of strength he had shown many times. His chest was small, and while the hero was obviously athletic, he did not have the defined muscular build a grown man would have.

…Spidey was…just a kid…

He looked back up into Lisa's eyes and saw the same look of realization there. They both turned their attention to Krista and saw she had realized it sooner than they had.

She hadn't missed a beat in her compression's.

"Assessing."

"Hands off…" Lisa said, sounding dejected.

Krista and Daniel backed away, praying harder.

"No Pulse detected. Shock advised."

"Stay clear."

Lisa pressed the shock button.

Spidey's body convulsed.

Immediately, Daniel was checking the carotid pulse.

"No pulsed detected. Continue clinical CPR."

"Come on Spidey!" Daniel ground out through his teeth, willing the hero to breath. Willing his heart to beat. He handed Krista the breathing mask, taking up chest compression's once more.

 _Please._ Daniel thought. _Please come back Spidey. Come on kid, you can't go like this._

Daniel looked around him at the crowd of onlookers. Officers were holding their breaths and biting their lips. Pedestrians were clenching their fists, children hugging their parents, tears lingering in the corner of people's eyes, couples holding onto one another, reporters lowering their mics…everyone was at attention. Everyone was waiting for something. An intake of breath…or a time call.

"Come on Spider-Man." Krista was saying, her voice echoing in the silence. "Don't you got family out there? Friends? Someone waiting for you to come home? Someone sitting up, worried about their boy, just waiting for him to walk through the door? You got to come back kid. The whole city is watching and begging you. We're here for you Spidey. We can't lose our hero. After everything you've done for us…we haven't finished paying the debt we owe you kid." A tear rolled down her cheek as her voice wavered on that last sentence. "New York ain't New York without its spider…"

"Assessing."

"Hands off." Lisa sniffled.

…

"No Pulse detected. No shock advised. Continue clinical C-"

The computerized voice was drowned by the sound of Krista breaking into tears.

"No…" Daniel said, feeling the shift in the air. Feeling everyone around him breaking down, becoming dejected, and giving up hope. "No! Come on Spidey!" He yelled, starting up chest compression's with even more vigor than he had before. He wasn't giving up. He couldn't...he just…Spider-Man just couldn't be gone, he wasn't-

A hand on his shoulder caught him off guard and he looked up to see Lisa, tear tracks lining her face, and he knew what she was telling him…Knew that she was trying to drill logic into his head about the lack of oxygen to the brain. About how desperate it was to continue to hope at this point.

He shook his head, feeling frantic. He just…he couldn't. Not yet.

He had one more idea.

One last resort.

A quick jump to the heart.

With all the strength he had left, Daniel raised his fist into the air, coming down hard on the center of Spider-Man's chest, hoping to jolt the heart. To shock it into beating. To hear a gasp from the hero at the pain and the sudden return to life.

But there was nothing.

The hero laid still.

Daniel's heart faltered in his chest. Spider-Man…

Looking around, he could see his fellow New Yorker's crying and staring in disbelief. The woman with the radio mic began reporting, her voice wavering from trembling lips.

"It…I can't believe it. Spider-Man…he-he…I can't…he's gone. He's gone…"

"Assessing."

"Lisa…turn that thing of-"

"Pulse detected."

Daniel's head shot up.

"Did it just..." Krista began.

For a moment, Daniel couldn't move, but soon enough autopilot took control.

"Krista, get a radial pulse!"

Daniel placed his two fingers on Spidey's carotid pulse, hand trembling slightly.

There it was…

There it was! He had a pulse! It was weak, but there was a consistent rhythm.

"I have a pulse!" Krista said, a laugh shaking her sentence.

"Me too!"

"He has a pulse!" One of the officers shouted.

And the crowd broke out into cheers! Cheers louder and more joy filled then when Spidey had taken down the Sinister Six! Everyone was hugging their neighbors, reporters excitedly rambling into their mics and camera's, crying and laughing at the same time.

Daniel was smiling ear to ear, feeling happier than he thinks he's ever felt before. A moment later, he looked back down at the hero and heard him take a shaky breath.

"Spidey! Spidey, can you hear me?" he asked, grabbing the hero's hand.

The hero let out a small grunt.

"Spidey, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Daniel waited a moment, holding his breath. Then, he felt the slightest pressure around his hand as Spider-Man gave him a small squeeze.

Daniel laughed, a hysterical sign of relief.

"Good, good. We're here to help you, okay? Paramedics are on their way!"

Then, Spidey's grip strengthened so much so, it almost hurt.

"Don't worry. You're safe." Then he leaned in close to the hero's ear. He didn't know what drew him to do so, but he felt like he needed to say it. So, he whispered into the hero's ear. "Your mask is still on, and don't worry. I'll make sure no one take's it off."

Spidey's grip slackened slightly at that, tension Daniel hadn't noticed leaving his body.

Just then, the sirens of an approaching ambulance became audible.

EMT's rushed onto the scene.

Daniel rambled off report, barely aware that he was doing so.

They loaded the hero onto the stretcher, all the while, he never let go of Spidey's hand.

Spidey didn't let go either.

"Come on." One of the EMT's said. "Looks like you're coming with us." She said, chin gesturing to the grip Spidey held his hand in.

Daniel nodded, loading into the back of the ambulance. He watched as the EMT's did their job, hooking Spider-Man up to an IV and heart monitor, getting a read on his vitals and thoroughly examining his injuries.

Not one of them went to remove the hero's mask.

Spidey squeezed his hand a little tighter, and somehow, Daniel knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for all the medical stuff. I couldn't resist as a nursing student, haha. Hopefully you enjoyed watching New York fuss of its hero! Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed and always cherished! Thank you to those who already reviewed the first chapter, y'all are awesome and I'm so glad you enjoyed, even though it was mostly a teaser/set up for this chapter.**

 **But thank you again, and maybe you'll see more Spidey from me in the future! Bye~**


End file.
